


Getting The Commendation:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Confession, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Frustration, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Murder, Office, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Tragedy, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Five-O is having trouble with their suspect, But Grace figures out a way to break him, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting The Commendation:

*Summary: Five-O is having trouble with their suspect, But Grace figures out a way to break him, Does it work?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

The Suspect, Brian Mills, was being a stubborn asshole, & Five-O was really getting pissed off, cause he will be getting away with murder, & the young defenseless woman wouldn't get justice, or rest in peace, Officer Kono Kalakaua was ready to beat the grin off of his face, cause he was so infuriating. She went to her love ones, & ohana, cause she doesn't know what to do.

 

"Guys, I am gonna hurt the son of a bitch, If he doesn't stop acting so smug, I am running out of ideas, & methods to use, I hope someone has an idea, I am gonna go postal in a few minutes", The Former Surfer said, as she sighed, & sat down. She took a sip of soda, that she left on a desk earlier, The Young Member was trying to keep her cool, & not lose her composure, Her Cousin, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, said this agreeing.

 

"Yeah, This guy is playing it like a pro, I mean he is covering his tracks very well, & I don't think we can find evidence on him, & I am afraid that we won't keep our promise to the family," Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said with an angry growl, "Like hell, We won't, I am gonna make that bastard's life a living hell, If I have to", Commander Steve McGarrett agreed with his partner, & lover on the inside, But on the outside, He had to say this.

 

"We have to do this by the book, Guys, Otherwise, We'll **_have_** to face the consequences, I think we should play this smart, Not hard", The Seal informed them, Lou Grover said with a uncertainty look on his face, "How do we do that ?", Grace Williams, The First Young Officer to make Detective,  & newest addition to the team said, as he was thinking, "I have an idea, Uncle Lou, Would you come with me inside ?", Lou smiled, knowing he couldn't refuse his niece, "Right behind you, Princess", & they went into the Interrogation Room of the Palace.

 

The Others watched in amazement, Grace & Lou interrogated Brian hard, & the expression on their suspect's face was more than enough to convince them that he was guilty, They chuckled, as he was writing his confession, & then Lou had a officer bring him to lockup. They came out to meet the others, & Kono said, "You are amazing", she hugged her, "Awesome, I think now we broke this case", Chin added, "Give it up to my princess here", Lou said proudly, & he & Grace exchanged high-fives, Steve said, "I think this calls for a celebration, Cause Gracie is gonna get a commendation for this", & they all headed out, & laughing, talking about how Gracie pulled it off, while everyone else was talking, Danny & Steve stoles kisses from each other, & then focused on their family.

 

The End.


End file.
